War Between Lovers
by Jangonara
Summary: Moriko never got the love the she wanted and when a war breaks out between species, she cant choose the side shes on.
1. Chapter 1

As me and Mori walked down the long hallway I began to panic. "_what if father still remembers me hiding and running away this morning? He's going to be angry with me and make me stay in the basement for a week!"_ . The basement really wasn't that bad, but I was never able to stand still for a minute, much less a week. Plus, I was never a big fan of the dark. That was one of the many things that made father say I would never make it as a ninja. I soon realized that I had been sat down and was now sitting at the kitchen table while Mori fished through the refrigerator before tossing back two bottles of water.

I heard the thumping of large and heavy feet that I quickly identified and our dad. _"I wouldn't make a good ninja my ass" _I thought. He stumbled into the room, and automatically put and outstretched hand on the table in front of us, where both of us placed the small pouch of money that we had earned. Mori's bag was larger then mine and was probably a lot more. My bag was filled with the few gold coins I had gotten, and any spare change that I had found, while mori's bag was filled with thick rolls of paper that were probably worth more than the house we loved in. Our father snatched up the bags with greed, mines with out saying a word, but as he touched Mori's, praise rained out of his all but holy mouth. His speech was still slightly slurred so I could tell that he was still drunk, and I had to stop myself from laughing at how dad praised Mori, yet mori seemed more interested in the trees outside the window. Soon, dad had lumbered away and me and Mori sat in a comfortable silence.

"So…" Mori said suddenly in his monotone like voice, breaking the silence. "What's up?" he asked casually. "Nothing much, though I should be heading out soon, its getting late, and i got another job at 10." Mori frowned at my statement and mumbled a quiet "Late…". Mori was smart, extremely smart, but sometimes I could beg to differ. I was one of the few people who noticed that he constantly needed things to be explained to him, probably because he didn't tend to listen the first time. "yea, pretty late." I said after a short pause. Mori leaned back into the counter and closed his eyes, relishing the silence before walking slowly down the hall and out the door. I let out a light sigh before taking a swig from the bottle and taking it upstairs. My room was clean with plain white walls and a small white bed. That was it, plain, plain, plain. I stood in front of my small mirror, ran my fingers through my hair before tying it into a high ponytail to keep it out my face while I worked.

I reached into a supposedly empty drawer, stuffing my hand into its very back ,grasping a soft, think material and pulling it out, a large blue shoulder bag. Pushing my water bottle as far as it could go I hurry down the steps and out the door into the crisp are of the fall. I had started running towards the town what I noticed that the comforting weight that was always in my pocket was gone. In a mad frenzy, I sprinted up the stairs, and back to my room. I checked under my bed and threw things off my bed before spotting what I was looking for. A glossy, slick, black and purple throwing star, the one that had been a gift from my brother, and the one I had used to become an official ninja. Of course, I had been stripped of my status by my father, who thought I was unfit to hold the proud name. This star still meant so much to me, I knew I couldn't live with myself if I lost it.

Carefully sliding it into my pocket, I try to run down the steps, key word try.

I'm halfway there when I slam into something thin and hard. I fall on my ass, ready to fight with my hands balled into fist when I look up to see it mom.

Crap.

I jump up and start to apologize when she cuts me off.

"Shouldn't you be at work by now? Why are you being so lazy? Never mind, hurry up, you father will get angry. Get out, Get out Now!" She yells before hurrying me out the door and slamming it behind me. I don't even glance back before taking off into the wilderness. I had at least two other houses to clean and one garden to….garden. This was going to be a long and painful night. I got a headache just thinking of all the strain my body was going to have to inure for almost no money. The time passed quickly and soon I had finished cleaning both houses and had to go to the final house to water their garden and tend to their crops. As I went about my way, I began to think. _"I cant wait to get out of this place. To find somewhere where nobody knows me, and to have a whole new life. Maybe if I did that, people would finally except me…" _I felt a sudden urge to stop what I was doing. To run to the deepest darkest part of the woods and hide there, never to be found again. I would have done it if I hadn't reached my destination. It was my dream house. The largest house in from miles to come, and it all belonged to a thin young lady and her son. Nether of them ever left the house, and the lady was the kindest in the village (besides mori) to me. She paid me extra when she was in a good mode and often gave a break and some food. It was one of the happier points in my life to know there were still kind souls in the world. I stepped up to the house and rung the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

As me and Mori walked down the long hallway I began to panic. "_what if father still remembers me hiding and running away this morning? He's going to be angry with me and make me stay in the basement for a week!"_ . The basement really wasn't that bad, but I was never able to stand still for a minute, much less a week. Plus, I was never a big fan of the dark. That was one of the many things that made father say I would never make it as a ninja. I soon realized that I had been sat down and was now sitting at the kitchen table while Mori fished through the refrigerator before tossing back two bottles of water.

I heard the thumping of large and heavy feet that I quickly identified and our dad. _"I wouldn't make a good ninja my ass" _I thought. He stumbled into the room, and automatically put and outstretched hand on the table in front of us, where both of us placed the small pouch of money that we had earned. Mori's bag was larger then mine and was probably a lot more. My bag was filled with the few gold coins I had gotten, and any spare change that I had found, while mori's bag was filled with thick rolls of paper that were probably worth more than the house we loved in. Our father snatched up the bags with greed, mines with out saying a word, but as he touched Mori's, praise rained out of his all but holy mouth. His speech was still slightly slurred so I could tell that he was still drunk, and I had to stop myself from laughing at how dad praised Mori, yet mori seemed more interested in the trees outside the window. Soon, dad had lumbered away and me and Mori sat in a comfortable silence.

"So…" Mori said suddenly in his monotone like voice, breaking the silence. "What's up?" he asked casually. "Nothing much, though I should be heading out soon, its getting late, and i got another job at 10." Mori frowned at my statement and mumbled a quiet "Late…". Mori was smart, extremely smart, but sometimes I could beg to differ. I was one of the few people who noticed that he constantly needed things to be explained to him, probably because he didn't tend to listen the first time. "yea, pretty late." I said after a short pause. Mori leaned back into the counter and closed his eyes, relishing the silence before walking slowly down the hall and out the door. I let out a light sigh before taking a swig from the bottle and taking it upstairs. My room was clean with plain white walls and a small white bed. That was it, plain, plain, plain. I stood in front of my small mirror, ran my fingers through my hair before tying it into a high ponytail to keep it out my face while I worked.

I reached into a supposedly empty drawer, stuffing my hand into its very back ,grasping a soft, think material and pulling it out, a large blue shoulder bag. Pushing my water bottle as far as it could go I hurry down the steps and out the door into the crisp are of the fall. I had started running towards the town what I noticed that the comforting weight that was always in my pocket was gone. In a mad frenzy, I sprinted up the stairs, and back to my room. I checked under my bed and threw things off my bed before spotting what I was looking for. A glossy, slick, black and purple throwing star, the one that had been a gift from my brother, and the one I had used to become an official ninja. Of course, I had been stripped of my status by my father, who thought I was unfit to hold the proud name. This star still meant so much to me, I knew I couldn't live with myself if I lost it.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as I had began to doubt myself, the door swung open so fast, I had to back up. There stood a short blonde lady with a wide smile, almost as if she knew something I didn't. Her name was and though she was nice, she would often scare me, sneaking up behind me and yelling things that didn't make sense, but I needed the money, bad. "Moriko! You here just in time. I'm going to beheading out soon, and wanted to wait till you got her to inform you of your schedule change." She said, all in one breath. I tilted my head in confusion. "Schedule change? What do you mean?" asked worried. If she only needed me for a small amount of time, then she could make my pay smaller then what it already was, and I don't think I could handle that.

"Oh, its nothing really, I'm just going to be doing something very special, and I only need you her for about half an hour. Don't worry, you'll still get full pay, however, I'm afraid that this will be the last time that I will need your services. I'm going to let you know that your welcome to anything I have to eat while I'm gone."

We went about the usual plan, she told me how she wanted her garden to look, and where all her materials were kept. After she left, I not only got to work, but I truly began to worry about what she had said.

"_This was the last time? What did she mean?" _

I had been working for her ever since she moved here, and I didn't know how my dad would react to me bringing home even less money then usual, but I knew he wouldn't be happy. I pulled weeds, watered flowers, and picked fruit for what felt like tens of hours, but was only about 2 or 3. After I finished I collected my last pay and decided to hurry home. I hadn't eaten anything and it was really showing as I, dizzy with fatigue, stumbled down the path home. As I got closer to my house, I swore I heard a wolf's howl, but I blew it off as a need for sleep. I stepped thru the open doorway and walked quietly past empty rooms, heading forwards where I knew everyone was going to be, the living room.

My Dad was sitting on the couch, watching T.V and downing a beer , while my Mom was sweeping behind him and Mori was sharpening his lucky sword. I was never sure why he thought it was lucky, there was nothing that made it better then the other ones he had. He had ones that looked much better, as this one was rusty on the handle and well…..looked quite unimpressive. It was not his first, or his last, but he had it on him at times. Mori was the only one that looked up to even confirm my presents, as he nodded his head in my direction. I nodded back before dropping my pay into the awaiting hands of my father and backed away silently. I had made it to the door way of the steps when I remembered what I had to tell him.

"Oh yea, dad? said she didn't need me to work for her anymore." I reported before quickly turning back to the steps, but before I had time to go up, he replied in a none too kind voice.

"What? What do you mean she doesn't need you to work for her? What did you do! You cant play around! I need that money, you never make enough and now you expect me to accept the fact that you'll be making even less?" He exclaimed in his thundering voice, standing at his full height, which towered above me.

"I didn't do anything! I never do anything! YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME!" I screamed to his face, tears flooding my eyes, blurring my vision, but I didn't even need it. I was feeling a rush of what I never had before. Of something I had missed and something I had yearned for my entire life.

Bravery. I could feel it pushing thru my veins, forcing my skin to heat and my eyes to change from a dark green to a shining purple. I had the urge to fight, to push my father to the ground and hit him, once for every time he had belittled me, but that would mean I would never be able to stop. With all the power I had, I forced myself to run, run past my mother, my father and my brother, past the trees and grass, almost past the moon that never seemed to leave before collapsing in a field, tired and sweaty, but I had stopped caring about what I looked like a long time ago.

I couldn't believe I had just stood up to my father, the one I had been afraid of ever since I could remember. I was happy, happy because this was proof that I wasn't as weak as people thought I was, but I was also afraid because there was no way that I would be able to go back home. With the stunt I had just pulled, I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't allowed back inside, even if I begged. I stood back up, brushing lose strands of grass off my shirt before turning and running in the direction of my house. I stopped suddenly when I saw something I never saw before.

I was looking at what seemed to be a large, black and white wolf, its neck held a pink and brown bandana and a spiral shaped splotch of yellow on its tail, paws and ears. It was laying in its back, and It wasn't moving, but the slow rising and falling of its belly convinced me that it was alive. I'm not sure why but I got closer, close enough that I could touch it soft fur, and as soon as I sat down near it I felt a rush of dizziness and fell backwards. I felt myself fade, and I swore, I felt someone watching me.


End file.
